


rosarium

by pinkwonyoung



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, wonyoung is a princess from a different universe basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwonyoung/pseuds/pinkwonyoung
Summary: wonyoung was part of the roses.





	rosarium

a flower crown made of white roses had adorned her head and her hands were clasped around a bouquet of black roses when she met her. the rose girl, as yujin dubbed her, was gorgeous, seraphic, ethereal, any word you'd describe an angel with. yujin was in love with the girl. love at first sight, if you will. wonyoung, she had said her name was. bright eyes, long hair, a sweet and soft smile. she was elegant and regal. yet, she seemed fragile, seemed like she would break at the slightest touch. her voice was mellifluous and she had a beautiful lilt. she was so perfect in every way. but alas, wonyoung was a beautiful rose and yujin felt like a pitiful bug in her presence. yujin was so in awe of wonyoung.

when she first came across wonyoung, all yujin could do was stare in amazement and confusion. she didn't know who this girl was and why she was sleeping in her bed of roses, looking like a corpse. maybe she was dreaming. why would she see a corpse in a bed of roses in her garden? it made no sense to her. she was staring, staring until the girl twitched. yujin jumped back a bit. 'what the hell?' yujin had thought. she screamed when the girl sat up abruptly. she stretched, yawning. yujin must've looked terrified, for when the girl's eyes laid upon her, she calmly asked "are you okay, miss?" yujin shook her head quickly. 

"oh? why not?"

"who, who the hell are you? what are you doing in  _my_ garden? are you even human?" yujin asked quite angrily. the girl's eyes widened. 

"my apologies, miss," the girl said. "i don't know why i am here, or where i am. but, i am wonyoung, and i am a part of the roses." she smiled slightly. "and you are?"

"i'm yujin. i'm human and i live in that house," she pointed to the house to her left. "what do you mean you're a part of the roses?"

"just that, yujin. i am a rose." yujin's brows furrowed.

"i don't understand. explain further."

"where i'm from, i am a princess. princess of the roses, to be exact." wonyoung smiled.

"where  _exactly_ are you from?" yujin snapped. wonyoung looked surprised. 

"tell me where i am, and i'll tell you where i'm from."

\--

"so, you're from a different universe?" yujin laughed snarkily. wonyoung nodded, a serious look on her face. yujin let out a small "oh" sound. "so, so you're really a princess?" wonyoung nodded again. she smiled slightly. 

"you don't have to call me princess or anything. in this world, i am equal to you," wonyoung said. yujin nodded, staring at the flowers in wonyoung's hands. 

"why are they black and not white, like the ones on your head?" yujin asked, pointing to the bouquet. wonyoung's smile disappeared.

"that's not for you to know yet."

"why not?" yujin asked. wonyoung's left hand rose to touch a flower. she hummed an unfamiliar tune. "why not?" yujin asked again, a bit more forcefully. wonyoung looked at her sadly.

"i cannot tell."

"why not?" yujin pressed again.

"you'll realize it soon. fate has yet to play that card."

"what do you mean?"

"just that, yujin. fate isn't ready to tell you why," wonyoung smiled slyly.


End file.
